


Arranged

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwyn never expected his fiance would chase after him when he decided to run away from their impending marriage. He also never expected to want to go back with him either, which was the biggest shock of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged

Gwyn expected to have a certain amount of freedom in his life. He was the fourth son and therefore not very important. Sionn, the heir was the most important followed by his second eldest brother, Novak. Even the third born, Yna mattered more than he did.

When summoned by his parents one evening to learn about an arrange marriage, Gwyn realized just how wrong he was.

"Who?" Gwyn croaked out as he tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach.

"Do you remember Prince Aristar? The two of you got on quite well during that summer he and his parents spent here at the palace." She was talking to him about a time he remembered quite vividly but it did not make Gwyn feel any better about the situation.

"Yes, I remember Prince Aristar," Gywn muttered. The name 'Ris' was at the forefront of his mind but that was a nickname for someone he knew a long time ago.

Both of his parents smiled. "Excellent! This will help you ease into the marriage."

"When?"

"Two weeks," his mother told him. "We figured a short engagement would be best."

Gwyn laughed bitterly. "It would be the best for me or you?"

His father narrowed his eyes. "Protest all you want, Gwyn but in two weeks' time this is happening whether you like it or not. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand that but what I don't understand is why I must be married. You have other children. Why must it be me?" Gwyn practically snapped.

"In times of financial hardship we must all pull our own weight, Gwyn and you weren't our first choice. Yna was but Prince Aristar personally asked for you. Who are we to deny the request of someone willing to help us out in these troubling times?"

Later that week Gwyn ran.

He left in the middle of the night after sharing a look with Yna. She scoffed at him but otherwise let him go without a word. Gwyn left with just one bag and no plan he really had or idea where to go.

The only thing that mattered was trying to get as far away from the palace as possible because there was no way that Gwyn was getting married to Ris--Prince Aristar or anyone for that matter.

He simply would not allow it to happen.

~*~

Gwyn thought he would be prepared for being outside the palace but on the first day, he nearly was mugged twice and asked to work in a brothel. At first, he was flattered to be offered work but then he realized exactly why the woman was offering it. He fled and found himself staying at an inn that overcharged by the day.

He finally decided to leave on the fourth day. Gwyn walked out of the inn, his bag slung over his shoulder, and a huge air of uncertainty about him. It was (un)lucky for him that Ris and a guard happened to be standing nearby.

"Gwyn!" Ris shouted.

The guard beside him sighed. "Is that him?"

"Yes, Lorina. Do you think you can catch him? He looks like he is about to run."

"Of course, I can catch him, sire. I was on the track team after all."

He took a step backwards and then started running. It might be foolish but Gwyn was a stubborn prince. There was no way he was going to get-

"I got him, Ris!"

The woman threw herself forward and tackled Gwyn to the ground. He was then thrown over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Gwyn, it's good to see you again," Ris said gently as he approached. The other prince had the same eyes and face but was taller and his hair longer. It was a different reminder of the boy he once knew.

This time Gwyn remembered his first crush.

"I don't think now is the time to comment about seeing me again," Gwyn snapped as he squirmed in Lorina's grip. "Do you think you could put me down?"

Lorina eyed him suspiciously. "If you run and make me chase after you, I will make things difficult for you."

"Do you know how dangerous it was for you to run off like that?" Ris asked once Gwyn was back on his feet with a shake of his head. "You could've ended up working in a brothel. Is that something you would want?"

Gwyn refused to admit he had nearly ended up working in a brothel and just shook his head. "No, of course not but I don't want to get married."

"Do you not.. like me? Is it that you would prefer a woman?"

He again shook his head but found himself unable to say anything.

Lorina rolled her eyes. "You knew each other in childhood. Really, you should consider yourself lucky that your parents didn't marry you off to some stranger."

Gwyn turned his head and huffed. Why did she have to be so blunt? He didn't say anything at first and then glanced at Ris. He still had that frown on his face. "I have always been fond of you Ris and you are very attractive."

"I'm happy to hear that Gwyn. I feel the same."

It was comfortable and not as awkward as he feared-- despite being carried around like a sack of potatoes only moments ago. The rebellion and urge to run was knocked out of his system on the third day but Gwyn was stubborn. He didn't want to admit it had been stupid to run off.

"I'll accept the marriage," Gwyn announced.

What other choice did he have?

~*~

They made it to the train within an hour of walking. It made Gwyn realize how bad his escape plan was because he wasn't even that far from his palace so of course it was easy for Ris to track him.

"Did my parents send you to find me?" Gwyn asked once they were comfortable on the train.

Ris glanced at Gwyn and smiled--almost shyly. "Yes, and no," he answered. "They did tell me you had run but I offered to go look for you rather than have your parents send someone. I figured it might be easier if I was the one to retrieve you, which is why I've decided we'll go back to the palace--unless you'd rather go back home?"

"I'd rather go with you," Gwyn muttered. Even though it had been years since they had last spoken, it was still easy to talk with Ris and be around him.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ris said with a smile. "The wedding is in a week so it will make the transition smoother."

Gwyn nodded though he could not ignore the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Aren't you nervous at all, Ris?"

He shook his head. "Not, at all."

"Why?"

"Because I'm marrying a good friend."

Gwyn snorted. "We haven't seen each other since we were children!"

"Yes, but you've been calling me Ris since you saw me and that tells me you do remember me fondly."

He could not help but flush in embarrassment at Ris's words. "Yes, well you made quite the impression on me as a child."

"A good one?" Ris asked with a grin.

"Yes."

Lorina groaned. "Will you two stop with the flirting? It's making me sick."

He stuck his tongue out at Lorina before glancing out the window. The rest of the ride included casual conversation devoid of flirting--or at least Gwyn did not notice any flirting on his part. This might not apply to Ris who kept smiling at him and shooting him these looks.

It consistently making Gwyn blush.

"Let's get going to the palace. I can't stand your flirting."

The palace that belonged to Ris and his family proved to be larger than the one his family owned. It was quite impressive as well as a little intimidating.

"Would you like me to show you to your quarters?" Ris asked. "Or would you like to share mine, perhaps?"

Gwyn certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"How would your parents react?"

Ris nodded. "My parents are very liberal minded."

"I... would like that."

Gwyn didn't sound very confident but he was sure that this was what he wanted. He frowned when Lorina scoffed at the two of them and began to walk away.

"Both of you should just go. Do you want to make it completely obvious to the servants here?"

"Lorina, must you be so blunt?" Ris asked with a chuckle. He reached for Gwyn's hand and began to pull him towards the direction of his room and there was no protest from Gwyn.

They went through the servants' hallways and doors. Gwyn assumed it was in order to be discreet but it didn't really matter to him. He felt a rush of awkwardness once they stepped inside the bedroom because Gwyn wasn't exactly an expert at this. If anything, he was a novice.

"Gwyn, we don't have to do anything you don't want too."

"Who says I don't want too?"

Ris raised an eyebrow at the comment before smiling. "All right then."

Gwyn was emboldened by that response and decided to take some initiative. He leaned forward to kiss Ris but ended up missing his lips by just a fraction. It was a failed attempt that ended with their faces banging together.

"I'm sorry," Gwyn muttered, his cheeks bright red. He wouldn't be surprised if he started to resemble a tomato after that embarrassing display.

"You don't have to apologize, Gwyn." Ris cupped his face in his hands and then smiled. "Mistakes happen."

The kiss was chaste and not at all painful like his first attempt. For Gwyn it didn't seem like it was enough and when they parted for air, he decided to voice his opinion. "Ris, you don't have to hold back with me. I'm not going to break you know."

Ris stared at Gwyn for a full thirty seconds. Then something seemingly snapped inside him and he pulled Gwyn into a deeper kiss, which he eagerly responded too. It was a surprise when Ris's tongue slipped into his mouth this time but one he didn't mind one bit.

"Ris.." Gwyn moaned. He had broken the kiss to plant kisses leading from his jaw down to his neck. It was nice but Gwyn wanted more.

"Is there something you want, Gwyn?"

He nodded.

"You have to tell me, then. I'm not a mind reader."

Gwyn huffed at the teasing tone and decided to take matters into his own hands. He pulled off his jacket and then his own shirt. This quickly drew Ris's attention to him. It was difficult to suppress a smile but Gwyn did and moved towards Ris. 

The jacket came off smoothly but the shirt didn't. In-fact, it became stuck.

"I'm sorry-"

Ris cut him off with a kiss. "No apologies, Gwyn. Like I said before mistakes happen."

The feel of his naked chest against his own was almost more than Gwyn could handle. He moaned into the kiss and pulled Ris as possibly close as he could.

It was at that time that Gwyn realized this moment was proving something very important. They were certainly no longer children even though the fondness for their friendship was still there. It was quickly morphing into something else and fear had been replaced by something much more desirable.

"We're still overdressed," Gwyn muttered after the kiss broke. He reluctantly pulled away from Ris and undressed completely. There was some hesitation after that but luckily, Ris reacted and undressed quickly.

Gwyn found himself pushed onto the bed with Ris climbing on top of him. He wrapped his arms around the other prince and groaned as he felt his erection. It encouraged Gwyn to grind against him, which drew a moan from Ris. This proved that the other man was as turned on as he was and inspired Gwyn to do something bold again.

"I want to prepare myself for you," Gwyn whispered. "Do you have anything I can use?"

It seemed to Gwyn that Ris blushed at his words but he turned away before he could get a good look at his face. Smiling, Gwyn accepted the bottle and coated his fingers with the substance. The first one only caused a little bit of discomfort but he quickly became used to it. It was the second finger that caused a little twinge of pain.

Gwyn locked eyes with Ris as he worked the fingers in and out of him. The look Ris was giving him made him harder (if that was even possible). He slowly pushed a third finger in and then spread his legs to Ris could get an even better look. 

This was almost a show he was putting on for Ris and eyes were positively drawn to him now. It turned him on more than he thought it could.

"That's enough," Ris muttered, his breathing heavy. He reached for Gwyn's hand and pulled out his fingers. It caused Gwyn to cry out from the suddenness of it but he was feeling anything but pain. All he felt was immense pleasure.

"Please fuck me, Ris. Please."

"I'd be happy too."

He entered Gwyn slowly and stopped once he was fully inside. Gwyn took deep breaths but eventually the twinges of pain stopped and were replaced by something else. "Move, Ris. Please."

"As you wish," Ris whispered before snapping his hips.

The action drew a moan out of Gwyn who urged him to go faster. It was another reminder for Ris that he wasn't made with glass. When Ris did quicken his pace, Gwyn cried out. He wrapped his legs around Ris's waist and felt himself getting close. 

The other man stopped suddenly and gave one final thrust before he came inside Gwyn.

"Ris," Gwyn whined. He looked down at him and slipped a hand between their bodies to grasp his still leaking cock.

It only took a few jerks of Ris's hand for him to come.

They lay there for a few seconds until Gwyn managed to pull down the covers and curl up against Ris. He lay his head on Ris's shoulder as the exhaustion set in.

"Are you okay, Gwyn?"

He smiled at Ris and nodded. "Perfect."

"What about the wedding?" Ris seemed nervous about the subject despite the confidence he displayed earlier. It brought a small smile onto Gwyn's face.

"I'm scared as hell but I'm glad I'm marrying you."

Ris let out a breath he probably did not even know he had been holding. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that."


End file.
